The power of the internet
by D.J.namedC.J
Summary: The team is having an interesting training day and robin is in the center of all the interest no slash LoL smiley face


Chapter one

Robin walked in to Mount Justice and heard the familiar robotic voice "recognized Robin." They had training today and by the sound of it Black Canary had something planned. Last week their trainer had said nobody could be late if they were they would have a whole lot of catching up to do. Robin had anticipated this moment …suddenly he felt a sharp pain rip through his body. At this moment he could have killed the Joker the clown had a slumber party planned for him he said there would be cake, friends, and live TV nothing about a freaking cro bar.

Flash Back

"_HEHEHHEHOHOHO boy blunder I have to admit this will be fun." The Jokers voice rang through his mind as he woke up. He took in his surroundings a TV studio Professional camera a large man holding something to blurry to see and that crazy clown. "Boy Blunder you know I've been waiting for this slumber party for a while" the Crazy said. "Where's the cake Uncle Jackie, I was looking forward to it." Robin said almost snarling "Cake is right over" there he said pointing to his little manipulated friend. Robin saw the word cake tattooed onto his new friends arm. "So where are the people that have decided to come to this little party?" Robin said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh come on Birdie you didn't see Mister Cro Bar he was so exited to meet you" the Joker said "oh and by the way Batz isn't invited._

End Flash Back

Robin shuddered at the all too fresh memory. Last week had been the anniversary of him meeting and defeating the Joker for the first time. Robin decided not to dwell on it today would be fun.

Robin walked into the training room and looked around Kid Flash wasn't there yet late as usual. He looked at his watch he was perfectly on time, something caught his eye though a bruise on his skin he pulled up his glove to cover it and thought Criminals should not be aloud to have cro bars. Robin was glad that his mask hid his black eyes Batman almost made him miss training today because of his little incident with the Joker. I do not like being out of the loop he thought unhappily as he felt Kid Flash's signature wind.

"You're late Kid Flash" Black Canary was not very happy "if you would have missed this you would have most likely caused a problem on your next mission"

Kid Flash looked confused "um why?"

Without answering Black Canary motioned for them to follow. They walked through the halls and ended up at the computer lab "You can connect to the league data base and normal internet your going to find out what the world sees of you but also you need to find out about each other Black Canary said "To be a team you must know each other inside and out your injuries your fears. However the only limit is Robin's secret identity and you all know why"

The team took their seats Robin really didn't like this assignment. They where going to find that stupid video that went on live TV in Gotham. The Joker had video taped his little slumber party and put it on live TV. He knew that KF had several little blunders on TV he wouldn't want anyone to see them especially Artemis more to make fun of for her. Robin had a little stuff on Conner from Cadmus. Megan was bound to be famous on Mars she was the second Martian to go to earth nothing to hide on those two. Kalder was different he would be behind in his studies and ahead in superhero type of stuff in Atlantis so technically he was sort of a disgrace yet not one it was complicated. Artemis Robin already knew every thing on her he knew her dark past as well as her present. She was a little different from the others but hey he was definitely the weirdest. He was an-orphaned-adopted-by-the-freaking-batman-superhero he was going to be a little strange at times.

Robin just acted like he was doing research he knew every thing on his teammates. He looked at the clock it had already been an hour since Black Canary left so he decided to look and see if she was coming back he hacked into the cameras and saw she was making her way down the hall way. "Five seconds till Black Canary is back" he warned them

he heard a groan that could only belong to Kid Flash. "I barely found anything."

He said just as she walked through the door. Robin started typing something random. "Robin you can stop fake typing now I know you know that I know."

He laughed not his creepy one. "Caught" he said.

Everyone but Canary looked at him strange. "what I know a lot." He said "Okay its time to show what you have" Canary said She pointed at super boy he bluntly said "Nothing"

Robin could just imagine her stamping F on his for head with Red ink. "Alright Then" she breathed she then pointed to KF.

He gulped and said "Um Nothing" again he imagined her putting a stamp on his for head.

Now it was time for Kaldur "I have found Kid Falling off a building and losing half of his fanclub for it." Robin then heard not only Artemis laugh but Black Canary's too.

"oh come on that is still on there"

KF said Black Canary turned her head to Magen

"I have Kaldur's warrior status from Atlantis."

Black Canary smiled "good job Magen" She then looked at Robin he told her a lot on every body. Robin heard KF say overachiever across the room Robin stuck out his tongue at him.

"Alright then Artemis"

The team turned its attention on her. "I would rather not share what I have" Artemis looked bright red with shame.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow

"well what does it involve" Artemis looked at her computer "The Joker, Robin, and a Cro Bar" Artemis looked at her shoes

"I'll take it off next week" Robin said.

Artemis looked pale "but it happened last week how are you even here"

Robin said "I'm perfectly fine don't treat me like I can't take care of myself." The team suddenly realized their youngest teammate's injuries and his faults his greatest one. He was as stubborn as the Batman.

"So let's see the video" KF said jumping with excitement

"I said no it's kind of embarrassing for Robin" said Artemis disgusted with his Excitement

"You guys it was on live TV in Gotham" Robin said "I think I can handle you guys seeing it." He said it yep he said it he was signing himself up for more pain.

"Well if you say so" said Artemis a little hesitant. She then clicked play on the YouTube video.

"HAHAHHAHAHHA Hello Gotham Today on Clowns and Frowns we are celebrating a very special day" The Joker said in his best news anchor voice "Today is the day 5 years ago that I met the Boy Blunder" The Crazy picked up the cro bar from his little friend and said "We even bought a piñata that looks like Robin" The camera pulled back to reveal robin on the floor his hand handcuffed in front of him. "Now as you can see I have to hang him up in the air" the clown said "Cake" Then a huge man brought a metal chain with a hook on it. He then wordlessly hooked the handcuffs to the chain and then you could hear the chink of a metal and the boy wonder was lifted into the air. "Now the Party begins" The clown mumbled as he ran to the boy wonder Cro bar in hand. It was about 30 minuets with stupid punch lines before he was done beating him.

"Joker … you know how at some party's there are guest … that you just … don't want there…they crash the party…." Robin said in between breaths of painful air.

"Well I guess so" the Joker said

"Hehe guess what you got a few your self" Robin said

"What" was the only word that escaped his mouth as the glass windows broke to reveal?

The Caped Crusader himself he hit the Joker with knock out gas walked up to the camera and said "This program is temporarily disabled due to technical difficulties." Then broke the screen.

The little movie ended

"Well that was an interesting little video" said KF

"Yea me bleeding is just so interesting" Robin said kind of annoyed at KFs choice of words. "Well I'm tired I'm going home and don't think I'm weak I really hate that."

The Batman came to pick him up later. On the way home Batman turned to Bruce Wayne and Robin turned to Richard Grayson both revealing their eyes. "You know I don't go without bruises I try and hide them but in the end they show" said Batman "It's hard to be seen as weak I understand that."

"How could you understand you're the great and mighty Batman" said Robin slightly sarcastic.

"Well I'm practically the only non Metahuman in the League" Batman said with a smirk "They kept acting like I needed help wherever I went"

"What did you do?" Robin asked

"Saved them all from certain death" Batman chuckled

"Well I guess that would do it" Robin said

"Oh and I guess they call it the Bat Glare but that helps too" Batman said "And I know that when your mad your glare can rival mine"

Robin Laughed and said' "I still never want that stupid clown out of the Looney bin."

"Oh he won't be out for awhile" Batman said. Robin knew he wasn't getting an answer.

Arkham Asylum 

The Joker was in bed with two broken legs and his rib cage as well. The nurse walked in and the Joker said "you know how I go these scars?"

The Nurse said "From Batman"

The Joker Replied "From Batman"

THE END


End file.
